the journal
by devilbaby1
Summary: Hanabi is working hard to keep her crush a secret but Gaara has a huge curiousity and sticky fingers and he reads her journal with some assistance from Sasuke. what damage could her two 'friends' do to her reputation? a lot.


I Hanabi Hyuga I hid my crush from my family from everyone but at this horrible moment my diary fell into the hands of my best friend, Subaku no Gaara…and he told everyone's secrets because he thought that no one needed secrets and if everyone knew my secret my whole life would change! Itachi would see me like his fan girls not a girl who was friends with his little brother no he wouldn't see that he'd see a stalker. I covered my face and took a deep shaky breath and ran out of my house and down the streets looking at all the girls/boys to see if they were looking at me weirdly but no. luckily Gaara hasn't shown them yet, I spotted him flipping through my diary grunting and shaking his head…he was reading it! With a short shriek of horror I ripped it from his hands only then did I realize that he wasn't alone, Sasuke sat by Gaara's side looking so amused, "Itachi- nii-san would love to learn this information right Hanabi-chan?" "You wouldn't dare!" I said faintly as I was sprawled on their laps I was running too fast to slow down so I tripped and landed on their laps, I've done this numerous of times they didn't mind, it didn't bother me that my only friends were boys, I fitted in with them instead of acting like I did in middle school. "Hanabi Itachi would be _dying _to know this it isn't fair to Itachi-nii-san." Sasuke said smirking. Gaara frowned and picked up a picture and pointed at a boy in the picture "who's this?" he asked and I snatched it from his fingers and climbed off their laps glaring daggers at Sasuke "this isn't a boy, this is my friend Kagami." I explained shortly and stood and used my best Hyuga glare I could muster through my embarrassment, "you won't tell anyone this or hint or write it down or anything understood?" "No, I'm going to milk this for all it's worth." Sasuke grinned I looked at Sasuke and smiled "I'm sure Sakura would love how to sneak into your room and get some clothes." "You fucker! You better not!" Sasuke snarled. I and he bickered and I looked at Gaara to see his eyebrows drawn together in thought so much thought you could see the wheels in his mind turning "I agree with…Sasuke." Sasuke cheered and I gasped horrified I was his first friend! "Traitor!" I howled and attempted to choke him but snickering behind us made us all jump we all turned to see Itachi walking toward us I mentally prayed to any god that kept him from hearing our conversation "Hanabi I don't think you should choke your friends." Itachi said kindly and I glared weakly at him and slowly removed my hands from Gaara's neck I didn't look like I cared but inside my heart was pounding so loud I was sure they could all hear it. Sasuke grinned lazily his eyes threatening I begged him with my eyes to keep quiet, Sasuke chuckled and Gaara allowed his rare small smiles to grace his lips. "Itachi-nii-san Hanabi is coming to dinner right Hanabi?" I nodded quickly and Itachi looked confused but agreed and left to tell their parents about me joining them "what the hell?!" I snarled at Sasuke who was laughing his ass off. "At dinner I want you to say 'the Uchihas' are better than the Hyugas' and 'god you Uchihas are so smart!' and-" "no!" I howled that would be damaging my family's image! Sasuke turned around "ITACHI-NII-SAN HANABI WANTS YOU TO KNOW THAT SHE-" "NOOO! I mean, I don't like broccoli" I said awkwardly Itachi nodded and left. I glared at Sasuke shaking with anger. "No choose something else that will not damage my family's honor." I seethed Sasuke paused and thought; Gaara stood and dusted himself off, "from now on Hanabi I want you to chase away my fan girls." Gaara said and I nodded he left and I looked back at Sasuke, he was still thinking hard, he wanted as much as he could get out of this blackmail, I tapped my foot in impatience. "Hn, I'll tell you at dinner." Sasuke stated and left as he tugged on a strand of my hair, I glared after my 'friends'.


End file.
